kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakuya Hishigata
is Sakuya Tachibana's incarnation from Kamen Rider Decade. He uses the powers of Kamen Rider Garren. History Kamen Rider Decade World of Blade He is a Rank Ace senior employee of BOARD who has the ability to transform into Kamen Rider Garren with the sealed Stag Undead After Kazuma's demotion, he starts treating him badly until he himself got demoted after losing his Rider System to Chalice. His life energy is then used by Hajime to create the Joker card. World of the Rider War Garren later appears in the World of the Rider War fighting with his fellow Kamen Riders from the World of Blade against the Riders from the World of Kiva, though it is unclear whether Hishigata survived the incident in his world or if a new Garren was chosen. This Garren later appears by Kazuma's side when he comes to help Decade crash the wedding of Apollo Geist and the Thorn Fangire, destroying the Undead and Fangire who had joined Dai-Shocker. Garren eventually disintegrates together with Kazuma in the aftermath of Super Apollo Geist's merging of the Rider Worlds. Though not seen again, Garren was presumably restored along with Kazuma and all the other Kamen Riders in the Rider War after Decade was killed by Natsumi as Kamen Rider Kiva-la. Later appearances Rider War: Prologue remains the last appeance of Hishigata. The Garren that appeared in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders is the original Garren, Sakuya Tachibana. Kamen Rider Garren Ace Form Rider Statistics *'Height': 200 cm *'Weight': 104 kg Rider Senses: *'Hearing': 5 km.Kodansha. (2004). Televi Magazine. April Issue. p.122. Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 2.6 t, 260 AP *'Kicking Power': 4.5 t, 450 AP *'Maximum Jump Height': 38 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m/5.4 s Special Attacks: *'Armadillo Bullet': 400 FPRouze Cards. (4 t) *'Pecker Rapid': 800 FP (8 t) *'Whale Drop': 1000 FP (10 t) *'Fly Fire': 1000 MP (10 t) *'Burning Smash': 2000 AP . (2005). Masked Rider Blade: Complete Works. p. 40-43. ISBN 978-4091051035. (20 t) *'Fire Upper': 1600 AP (16 t) *'Fire Bullet': 1400 AP (14 t) *'Burning Divide': 3400 AP (34 t) is the default form of Kamen Rider Garren assumed by using the Garren Buckle and Change Stag Rouze Card. The transformation fuses the user with the DNA of the Stag Undead. Though Garren possesses the weakest Ace Form, his long-range armament enables him to avoid direct confrontation. This is the only form that Hishigata was shown using in the Kamen Rider Decade TV series. Equipment *Garren Buckle: Garren's transformation device *Rouze Absorber: Used to access Jack Form *Rouze Cards: Allow Garren to perform special attacks *Garren Rouzer: Garren's personal weapon *Red Rhombus: Garren's Rider Machine Behind the scenes Portrayal Sakuya Hishigata is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Garren, his suit actor was . Etymology * Sakuya's surname, Hishigata, is the Japanese term for a "diamond shape". Appearances * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 7: Super Trick of the Real Criminal **Episode 8: Welcome to the Blade Restaurant **Episode 9: Blade Blade **Episode 30: Rider War: Prologue References Category:Deceased Category:Decade Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Decade Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes